Harry Potter and Voldemorts daughter
by Jazz101Laker101
Summary: It is 11 years after Harry defeated Voldemort and he is now headmaster of Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizadry. But what happens when a mysterious girl by the name of Elyssa Riddle comes to Hogwarts, is she Voldemorts daughter? Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' it is the property of J K Rowling. This short story is for entertainment only and should not be used outside of Fanfiction.

Thank You.

Chapter 1

It had been eleven years since Harry had defeated Voldemort, in that time Harry had taught at Hogwarts to make up for the lack of staff – as most of them had died. This year Harry was headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only temporary though and this position would only last a few years at the most. He, Ron and Hermione all taught here, they thought it was the least they could do.

Harry was sitting at the long teacher's dining table in the large headmasters chair. He studied the students all sitting eagerly awaiting the placement of the new first years into their houses. The grand doors opened and the scared looking first years bumbled in after Hermione, the new head of Gryffindor house and vice-headmistress. Hermione walked up next to the stool and the old and tattered sorting hat, she looked behind her and winked at Ron who sat on Harry's left hand side. Harry rolled his eyes at the silliness of the young lovers, but he could only think about Ginny, his Child and his unborn child that was due to come next holidays. Hermione looked back at the first years and cleared her throat. Silence fell amongst the first years, she pulled a large scroll out of her robe and began calling out names.

"Martin Abmberworth," she called as a chubby little boy waddled up and sat on the stool. Martin had short black hair that looked like fingers had run through it many times, his eyes were small beady and brown, and his ears stuck out from his head. He was around 5 feet tall and was wearing robes that were a few sizes too big for him. Hermione put the sorting hat on and it yelled, "Hufflepuff," for the entire school to hear. Loud claps came from the Hufflepuff table and Martin waddled off to sit with his housemates.

The sorting went on for some time when only one girl remained. Hermione called out her name, "Elyssa Riddle," Harry looked up in fear, could it be? Riddle? Elyssa Riddle? The girl walked up on the stage and Harry could clearly see the resemblance between Tom Riddle and this girl with her light brown hair and a face almost identical, but there was something else about her, a craziness in her eyes, a craziness he had only seen once before. Belatrix Lestrange, this girl – Elyssa – had the same eyes as Belatrix Lestrange. The girl was now sitting on the stool and Hermione put the hat cautiously on her head, she had seen it too, Harry looked at Ron who was staring at the girl in fear, most of the students had heard it too and a murmur was rippling through the school. Elyssa sat there looking at her feet; the sorting hat began to speak, "Slyther...."

"No!" shouted Elyssa.

"What?" asked the sorting hat.

"I refuse to be in Slytherin," she said firmly. Another, louder murmur rippled through the school.

"But your entire family was in Slytherin, you would be betraying them," replied the sorting hat.

"I refuse to be like my mother and father, so I want to be put in Gryffindor," she stated.

"Gryffindor?" asked the sorting hat astounded, "why not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so you wouldn't be betraying your family as much."

"No that is why I want to be in Gryffindor, please," she said.

"Very well," replied the sorting hat, "Gryffindor it is!"

There was no applause.

Elyssa sat at the Gryffindor table and for the first time a new member of the house was not welcomed by a pat on the back or even a polite nod. In fact most of the people slid down the table just so they did not have to sit near her. Harry watched her with interest, she did not seem harmful, and in fact she seemed rather segregated from the world. She sat at the table staring at her hands; from here Harry could hear parts of conversations. Conversations that were not the usual ones like "... I can't wait for the food to come out I am starving," or "I can't believe I am not in the same house as that really cute girl..." most of the conversation was, "Riddle, where have I heard that name before?" or "Voldemort, his name was Tom Riddle, do you think? It could just be a coincidence?"

A voice projected loudly through the hall. "Riddle, Elyssa Riddle. Could this strange girl be related to the evil and twisted Voldemort, aka, Tom Riddle? What are you doing at Hogwarts _Riddle?_ You're not welcome here; you'll probably kill us all in our sleep!" Harry looked to the source of the voice, it was a first year, from Slytherin – how did Harry guess that was the case – the boy was pure blood he knew that, otherwise he would not have the guts to speak so freely. His older brother sat next to him, _ah _Harry thought, _the Vulverins, I could have guessed, right from the beginning that family has been trouble. _It made Harry picture Malfoy, although after the great battle for Hogwarts eleven years ago he had changed. Malfoy rarely came out in public and he seemed more subdued if that was possible.

Another voice projected through the hall, this time it came from a Gryffindor, the person sitting next to Elyssa in fact. Harry had seen him watching her with pity and concern in his eyes. "And so what if she is," he said. "You all heard her; she doesn't want to be like her parents! Why don't you all give her a chance, then if she does try to kill you, you can think less of her."

"I like him," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Bloody nuts he is," replied Ron.

"Give it a break," Harry said. "I don't think she is like her father."

"Let's hope she is not like her mother too then. She was one crazy lady!" said Ron.

"So you noticed it too?" asked Harry.

"Of course we did. Don't tell me you didn't think we couldn't see it in her eyes," said Hermione.

"Do you really think she is different?" asked Ron.

"Hmm, I don't know. She seems harmless enough, but it could just be an act. I want to keep an eye on her, maybe I should call her into my office after she has settled in..." said Harry

"Are you nuts? That will just make her more uncomfortable. I will tell the teachers to keep an eye on her if you want me to," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, do that. Well this complicates life doesn't it," said Harry.

"I didn't even know You Know Who had a daughter! And with Belatrix Lestrange, bloody hell!" said Ron, even now she still had trouble saying Voldemort's name, many did.

"It makes sense, Belatrix was his loyal servant, she always did everything for him. And after all Voldemort was human..." said Hermione.

"Pfft human, that man, thing, whatever, he was bonkers!" retorted Ron.

"Maybe Voldemort saw that he might fail and so he decided that an heir might be good if he was killed," said Hermione.

"Nah, Voldemort thought he was immortal. I mean he had all those Horcruxes and he only realised that we were hunting them just before he was killed he had no time to...well...you know. It would have had to be before that," said Harry.

"Well whatever the reason, how did she survive? How did we not know about her?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort never knew love," said Harry. "Belatrix would have hidden her, but Voldemort wouldn't have cared less. Not even for his own child," Harry said shaking his head.

"He's bloody nuts he is," said Ron.

After dinner and after Harrys welcome to all students, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went up the spiral staircase to Harry's new office. Harry walked in and looked at the portrait of Dumbledore. This was the portrait he always went to when he needed advice. Even though it was only a painting, it still felt like Dumbledore himself. Harry sat down on his chair at his desk and put his feet on the table, he picked up the photo of him, a pregnant Ginny and his eldest son James. They were all sitting down like muggles for a family photo except in this photo you could watch Ginny fuss over clothes and hair, and a one year old James had a toy aeroplane and he was making it fly with his children's wand. Harry laughed to himself as he set the photo back on the table. Ron and Hermione sat down on the two red chairs that were put in front of Harry's desk.

"You miss them don't you," said Hermione.

"Of course I do, I have no idea what I am missing out on. And with Ginny so pregnant... I don't know I guess I am just worrying," replied Harry.

"You think you're worrying!" said Ron. "We had to leave baby Rose with mum and dad! I swear I am going grey already!"

"Well we can fix that can't we, with a simple colouration spell," said Hermione taking out her wand.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! Not after last time you're not!" said Ron backing away from Hermione.

"Well it's not my fault, it just didn't take to red hair as well as I had planned!" explained Hermione.

"Damn gingers," said Harry with an evil smile on his face.

"I was reading the other day about muggles in Australia. Apparently they call gingers, rangas over there. You know like orangutan, ranga. I found it quite amusing," said Hermione.

"Ha, damn rangas," said Harry, grinning at Ron. Harry sighed, "What are we going to do about Elyssa?" he asked.

"Well, I have her for transfiguration and Ron has her for Defence against the dark arts. Those are pretty important subjects to look for signs that she is, well, evil," said Hermione.

"And Neville has her for Herbology so I could ask him to watch out, although I doubt she can destroy the world with plants," Ron said.

"You never know Ron, if he put his mind to it I am sure Neville could," teased Hermione.

"Well those Mandrakes he grows could do the job, they're killers. I have never heard any so deadly before, luckily at the time they were just babies and I was only out for a day or two," said Harry. "And I suppose I could ask Professor Frotowan to study her closely in Potions, he would love the task. It would make him feel like a real ninja."

"That man is bonkers," said Ron. "He is convinced he is a ninja, what is a ninja anyway?"

Harry and Hermione laughed, "It's a muggle thing," Hermione said.

"We should talk to Professor Duwayne, maybe she can look into the future for us see if she is a threat," laughed Ron, doing magical fingers at Harry and Hermione.

"It could be useful to get her to see if there are any prophecies about Elyssa," said Harry. Hermione nodded, her bushy hair bouncing up and down as she did.

"We should go and ask now, before she is too swamped with class work," said Hermione getting out of the chair.

"Yeah," said Ron as he got up and stretched the cinks out of his back. Harry too got up and as he walked past Ron he took out is wand and whipped Ron on the stomach. Ron doubled over and grunted, "I really hate you sometimes," he said, standing upright. Hermione went to help him,

"And I really love you sometimes," she said affectionately.

"Traitor," said Harry as he walked past Hermione towards the stairs they had just walked up.

Chapter 2

"Gryffindors follow me, Gryffindors this way," said Remey Yearsly, one of Gryffindor's prefects. This was the boy Elyssa and all the other new Gryffindors had to follow to their dormitory. Elyssa only half listened to what the boy was saying, and she paid little attention to the ghosts or paintings. Elyssa was looking at her feet once more so she didn't have to look at the stares or acknowledge that people were whispering about her. _Great, _she thought to herself, _a perfect start to the year, everyone hates me and they haven't even got to know me yet. No one ever gives me a chance they just hear my name and run screaming. I suppose I am used to it now, after being shunned by the entire wizarding world my whole life_. _How did I ever get accepted into Hogwarts at all? Even the headmaster was shocked to learn who I am. _She pulled the note from Hogwarts out of her robe. Elyssa always kept this note with her, it was the first time she had ever been accepted into something, and Elyssa would always treasure it. She read the note, it was signed Professor Whittlewort, the previous headmaster of Hogwarts. Maybe he thought she should have a chance, she admired him for that.

"Hello," a voice said from behind her. Elyssa turned around and saw that it was the boy who stood up for her in the great hall. He was about an inch taller than Elyssa's five feet 2, with scruffy brown hair and a long face full of freckles. His eyes were a bright ghostly blue his nose was large and round.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"My name's Tony Yearsly, I sat next to you in the great hall. I gave Gregory Vulverin a piece of my mind as well. I have always hated the Vulverins, bunch of stuck up pure bloods. I am half blood, dad's a wizard and mum's a muggle. Although mum always knew, her sister was a witch – a muggle born. But I am rambling on, you'll have to stop me if I keep doing it, my older brother Remey – he is prefect – he says I could talk under wet cemement!" said the boy, Tony.

"I'm Elyssa Riddle, but you probably already know that. Um, listen, thanks for standing up for me in the great hall, but you shouldn't have. You'll probably be shunned just like I am now," Elyssa said.

"Well there was no way in hell I was going to let Vulverin get all cocky from his little remark, and besides I don't care if I get shunned. If there is one thing I hate more than bullies it's people who judge you on your cover. I was raised to get to know a person before you judge them and I am sticking to it," Tony said firmly.

"Thanks," she said. Elyssa looked up and watched Tony's brother Remey open the door to the Gryffindor common room. Then, she and all the other Gryffindors walked through and were guided to their rooms. It was here she said goodbye to Tony and hoped she would see him again. He was the first decent person she had ever met.

Elyssa walked up the stairs and into her room, there were three other girls in her room, one of them was about 6 feet tall, she had long straight black hair and a dark complexion. She was built athletically, had large dark eyes a nose a little too long and a mouth a little too small. Another was a smaller girl who was around 5 feet tall, had long wavy brown hair and was built delicately like a fairy. These two girls were talking loudly until Elyssa walked in, then they stopped and looked at her.

"Hi," said the smaller one with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm Sasha Bella and this is my friend Katie Spindlewood. I guess you're our other roommate." With that Sasha and Kaite went off to sit in the corner whispering loudly. The other girl in Elyssa's room was sitting on her bed, she was blonde with a cute bob cut and large green eyes. Her mouth was perfectly carved and smooth and she had a small button nose, she also was around five feet tall and was built delicately. She looked over to the two girls in the corner and rolled her eyes, then looked over Elyssa her eyes scanning her entire body.

"Well," she said. "You certainly don't look evil." She got off the bed and walked towards Elyssa. "Hi, I am Alison Pergamine, and you're Elyssa Riddle. According to these two gossip moles, and to Gregory Vulverin, you're to kill us all in our sleep. Let me get one thing clear with you, I don't like murderers, are you a murderer Elyssa Riddle?"

"Um...no, no of course not!" said Elyssa.

"Then we are going to get on just fine," said Alison with a smile on her face. Alison walked over to Sasha and Katie with her hands on her hips.

"Right you two get up and shut up," she said firmly. Sasha went to speak but Alison cut her off before she could. "You have my word she _will not kill you in your sleep_ and if she does try she will have me to answer to me, just like you will if I catch you bad mouthing her. I want everyone to get along in this room and if you can't you can take it up with Professor Granger. Understood?"

"Yes," said Katie nodding.

"Good," said Alison turning towards Elyssa. "Let's get you settled in."

Elyssa smiled, it seemed she would have some friends after all.

Chapter 3

Harry knocked on the large painted door that led to Professor Duwayne's office. It had been recently painted navy blue with a small gold stripe and a large deep red stripe around the edge. On the deep red stripe there were many gold stars painted on and in the middle of the door was a large gold door knob in the shape of a crescent moon. The moon turned and the door opened to reveal Professor Duwayne, she was wearing a long olive green robe tied around the middle with a gold rope. Her straight blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and her face was neatly covered with a slight touch of makeup. Her emerald green eyes were neatly brought out by her green eye shadow. Melanie Duwayne was a very pretty young lady about 25 years old, she was the reason most young boys took divination now. Of course they were soon shot down by her always having her head in the clouds and her 'hippy' like ways.

"I saw you coming," she said pointing to her head. "I thought I would let you admire the new door." She motioned to the painted door.

"Yes, it is very nice," said Hermione examining the doorknob. "What spell did you use to create it?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't believe in using too much magic, it disturbs your aura," replied Professor Duwayne motioning to the air around her. "I found a thing muggles call 'ebay'. It is quite fun, you can bid money on items that you want! Of course I needed some muggle money, but that was easy enough."

"Disturbs your aura! I have never heard such..." began Hermione before Harry motioned for her to be quiet.

"Melanie, we really need your help with something," Harry began.

"Say no more sir, let me tell you what you are after," said Professor Duwayne, waving her hands in front of Harry's face. "You are here for a prophecy...about a girl...a strange girl...Riddles?...no Riddle," she gasped and pulled away. "Riddle, like you know who?" she asked in fear.

"The very same, see a first year by the name Elyssa Riddle has come to Hogwarts, you weren't at the dinner so you didn't see," explained Harry.

"No, I was here, polishing my crystal balls," Professor Duwayne said.

"Yes, and we are almost positive that she is Voldemort's daughter," said Hermione, Professor Duwayne flinched at the name Voldemort.

"Well yes, it seems fitting that you would come to me to see if I could look for any prophecies," said Professor Duwayne nodding. "Let's look," she said going over to her large and overstuffed chair at the centre of the room, right on top of a large gold star that was painted on the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Then all of a sudden she began to shake violently, she shook and shook her mouth was open in a silent scream. Soon enough sound came out, first in a breathy scream then it grew louder and louder until it echoed through the tower. Hermione went to her to pull her out of her trance, she was almost to Professor Duwayne when a hand stopped her. The hand belonged to Professor Duwanye but the voice that came out of her mouth didn't.

"Beware," it said. "Beware the girl with the evil heart. Beware the girl who spawned from the loins of two foes to the one who bares the lightning scar. Beware the girl who hidden in her heart is blackness, never ending blackness. She will fight the blackness but it will consume her, it cannot be tamed, it cannot be hidden. A conflict between good and evil. The pathway is unclear, a fork in the road of time that not even the most powerful wizard can predict. It will come. It is coming!" Professor Duwayne gasped and was released from her trace.

"Professor are you alright?" asked Hermione, still afraid to touch her.

"Yes, of course I am alright dear," Professor Duwayne said. "Oh sir I am so sorry, I couldn't find anything on the girl. I suppose you will have to look elsewhere."

"Urm, yes it is a pity. Well...we must be off now, to get everyone settled and all that, see you soon Melanie," said Harry backing towards the door.

"Yes, see you later Professor," said Ron also backing towards the door. Hermione just stood there and opened her mouth about to speak, but thought twice about it and hurried out the door.

Chapter 4

Elyssa walked among the busy halls, although they weren't busy for her for where ever she went people moved out of her was as if she had a highly contagious disease. However this did not get to her as she was late for class any way. Elyssa stopped and checked her timetable; she had Transfiguration first with Professor Granger, then Potions with Professor Frotowan. She continued towards her Transfiguration class when a hand on her back stopped her. About to turn around and twist the person to the floor, she saw it was Tony, the boy she had met the day before.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"I don't see what's so good about it," remarked Elyssa.

"Why, it's our first day of classes that's what's good about it," he said.

"I suppose," she said.

"You don't have to worry, I am your friend, you won't be alone," Tony assured her.

"You're my friend? You want to be my friend?" asked Elyssa astounded.

"Of course, besides if I don't who will?" Tony told her.

"Hello there," said a third voice that belonged to Alison, Elyssa's roommate.

"Hey Alison, um this is Tony, Tony, Alison, Alison, Tony," said said introducing the two.

"Hi Tony," said Alison.

"Hi Alison, very nice to meet you, what class have you got?" said Tony.

"Transfiguration, and what about you?" said Alison.

"Transfiguration," Tony replied.

"Well I guess we all have Transfiguration then, and if we don't hurry we'll be late and that's not the kind of impression I want to make on my first day," said Elyssa hurrying the two along.

When they walked in to transfiguration all conversation ceased. Professor Granger was not there yet so Elyssa, Tony and Alison took the three remaining seats and the front of the class.

"Hi Alison," said the boy sitting next to her. He was in Hufflepuff, and had shoulder length brown hair that was oily and un-washed. His face was dotted with freckles and he had a large mole on his right cheek under his eye which was grey.

"Hi Richard, have you met my friends Tony and Elyssa?" Alison responded.

"No, I haven't, hi Tony, um hi Elyssa..." said Richard looking towards the front and not making eye contact with Elyssa.

Professor Granger walked in, her bushy hair bouncing as she walked. All remaining conversation stopped and everyone looked to the front, waiting.

"Good morning class, I hope you are all excited for your first day at Hogwarts," she said. "Now before we start I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Granger, I led you into the great hall yesterday and helped you get sorted into your houses. I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year, and for those of you lucky enough to be in Gryffindor I am also your head of house. I was a student at Hogwarts eleven years ago, when you were born in fact. And I hope that you will all enjoy school as much as I did. So let's get started, to begin with I would like to teach you what I learned on my arrival at Hogwarts." She waved her wand and a rat appeared in front of everyone. Elyssa grabbed a hold of hers so it wouldn't run away and she hoped that they would not do anything cruel to the poor beast.

"So, this is a small charm that will turn your rat yellow," she began.

After Transfiguration Elyssa, Tony and Alison all went to Potions together. As they headed for the dungeons they talked about their previous class.

"I thought it was fun, it was my first deliberate spell," said Elyssa clapping her hands.

"Yeah, well at least yours worked, I couldn't get mine yellow at all, it just went blue," said Alison pouting.

"I got mine a faint yellow, but after a few tries," added Tony. "Did you hear Professor Granger when you showed your rat to her? She said it was the brightest yellow that she has ever seen, you're a natural."

"Yes Tony we heard her, we were there too remember," said Elyssa.

"Sorry, I just thought it was pretty amazing," he said hanging his head.

"That's ok, I appreciate it," said Elyssa patting his back.

"Hello _Riddle_," said a voice that could only belong to Gregory Vulverin.

"What do you want Vulverin?" asked Elyssa impatiently.

"Off to Potions are we _Riddle_? You just wait, I am a natural at potions, it runs in my family. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I beat you. Rumour has it Professor Frotowan likes to compete his students to see which ones are the best," Vulverin said.

"Whatever you say Vulverin," said Alison. "Just go on and leave us alone."

"Don't talk to me mud-blood," said Vulverin as he stalked away.

"Are you a muggle born?" asked Elyssa to Alison.

"Yes, and what have you got against it?" asked Alison, all defensive.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that," said Elyssa with her hands up.

"Good," said Alison as they entered the dungeons.


End file.
